Althea Deala
Althea Deala '''(b. 26 August) is a Filipino teenage student who is fond of creating stories and comics whenever she has spare time. She mainly uses the pseudonyms '''Aoi Shirobane (independent), SuShi/Junelia Jahla (MidLight) and currently lives in the Philippines. Past (2007-2010) Althea wasn't interested in the world of anime until her sister introduced it via friend. The first anime she watched was Shaman King (the english dubbed one in Cartoon Network). She got fascinated and started drawing her first fanart about it. However, her fanart progress was cut short as she realized that it won't go anywhere and she kept on creating mary-sue-ish own characters. Fearing that she'll be sued for it, she stopped for a few months before going back to drawing again. Ever since then, she started practicing drawing anime until the present. Present (2011 and onwards) 2011-2012 In 2011, Althea gets busy more often than usual due to her studies thus resulting her to stop making mangas. Though she would usually think of ideas to put in her mangas whenever she has free time. Althea has the idea of making random pictures and comics of the characters she plays in her Facebook account and also tends to draw her UTAUs almost every minute. In 2012, it was later revealed that Althea had a passion for writing stories in both script and novel form. Up until now, she is still practicing her talents in drawing with additional writing to boot. It was also in this year that she got an eye for game making and video editing. She soon stopped placing her drawings in Facebook, and started an account in SmackJeeves. 2013 In mid-2013, Althea begins to separate and organize her accounts both as Juri Hanamiya and Junelia Jahla, and cancel projects that she knows that she can't continue, thus making her shorten her list of works. She also then decides to focus her works as Junelia Jahla, hoping that it will help her finish other works that awaits her as Juri Hanamiya. As a result, all of her works as Juri Hanamiya will be put on-hold. Also, Althea begins to create pseudonyms to separate her works from one another. Works Most of her works usually involves the genre of different types of fantasy, friendship, yaoi/shounen-ai, supernatural, friendship, reincarnation, romance, erotic and humor/comedy with ratings of T-13+ (mild language, gore/violence) to T-18+ (strong language, gore/violence, sexual themes). Althea likes her stories to touch people and/or make them cry someday, though most of her stories are in bits and pieces, concepts on what she wants the story to go and happen. However, these stories simply expresses on her daily life where in she wants to live in a time where magic can exist and that freedom is endless, resulting her to have homosexual pairings. Some even help vent out some of her anger about some things in reality, giving them gore, violence or a revenge theme. Originals Works Others Archetypes These archetypes are extra made characters by Althea who mirrors her personality in real life. They appear in cameos or as unlockable characters in their special chapters known as The Chronicles. *'Summerai Delphinox' - Althea's role-playing character in Pottermore, sorted in Hufflepuff. She serves as Althea's pessimistic and depressed side of things as well as the fact that Althea is a female. *'Antoine Valliorez' - Althea's 2nd role-playing character in Pottermore, sorted in Ravenclaw. He serves as Althea's optimistic and determined side of things as well as Althea's enjoyment in portraying as a male. Mascots These characters serve as mascots for Althea, like archetypes, they also appear somewhat in The Chronicles chapters. *'Yukino Motomiya' (Guardian SxR/E) *'Arlen Larkland/Hubert Vance' (Suits and Pieces) *'Fumiko '(Tanzanite: Generation Wars) *'Saki Fukushima/Sylvia '(C-Rated!) *'Lalia Armani '(MAFIA) *'Adal Kaiser/Damien Fournier '(Cross Out!) Pseudonyms *'Juri Hanamiya '(花宮 樹里, Hanamiya Juri)/'Tsukasa Sunahana' (砂花 司, Sunahan Tsukasa): the pseudonym that Althea uses for her works under the personal group, Lavender Rain. Unlike SunaShi, works under Juri Hanamiya have explicit boy's love content. Under this pseudonym, she gives importance to freedom, independency, love and adolescence. The theme color under this is Violet '''and '''Black. *'Junelia Jahala '(or SunaShi/'SuShi'/'NaShi'): the pseudonym that Althea uses as a member of MidLight Studios. One distinct feature about SunaSHI's works is the use of repetitive characters who are no other than her mascot, Licorice and a set of universal characters. Under this pseudonym, she gives importance to school, family as well as marriage and adolescence. Another feature is the use of twins and slight incest. The theme color under this is Violet '''and '''Gray. Studios *'Lavender Rain': The personal, multimedia studio/group of Althea Deala under the pseudonym, Juri Hanamiya. It serves as an animation studio (under the name Studio Lavender Rain). *'MidLight Tea#9': A branch of MidLight which serves as their animation studio with Althea as the head. Inspirations According to Althea, she found a lot of inspirations and influences in her journey and majority of them would be under anime or manga while some are in different platforms. Included in her inspirations are a wide variety of fanfics in FanFiction.Net and doujinshis of her favorite pairings, particularly in Yaoi/BL. Franchise People/Artists/Organizations Style Althea's art style was loosely based and developed from the famous manga group, CLAMP, hence she finds their art 'alluring and complicated'. But, unlike CLAMP, she doesn't like designing elaborate clothing and prefer to stick in simple things to draw yet still look fashionable at the same time. Althea has a great weakness in backgrounds, perspectives and feet much to her chagrin. Trivia *For some unknown reason, Althea enjoys watching other people play some survival horror games even if she ends up having nightmares from it. She also tends to like violent videogames sometimes. *She likes playing games like RPGs (Disgaea, Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure, Atelier Annie), visual novels (Ripples, X-Note, Katawa Shoujo) and fighting games (Tekken, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes). This games include fan-made (Honey Gift, Parallel Lovers) and originally made games (Mr. Toko and Xolga, RE: Alistair). *She hates it when her favorite game or doujinshi or anime isn't continued. *Althea manages five emails, three of which are active. *She likes berets and scarfs. *She helps out in constructing a wikia made for Pacthesis. Links *'Sites' (Black Inkage, Red Thread Software) *Fc2 *Twitter *Tumblr *FictionPress *'Pixiv' (KusoSumi7107, MidLight) *Anipan *SmackJeeves *'YouTube '(ShamanBook, ShamanBooknoUta, KuroSumi7107) Category:Miscellaneous